Traditions
by The-7th-Star
Summary: There's a sacred tradition in Fairy Tail, that goes back to the time of the first guild master yet has never been written down. Because dates are a serious matter.


**Hello there! I have good news for you**.

**I am working on a new story.**

**This is just a one-shot, so that I don't feel like I've been abandoning the world. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There's a sacred tradition in Fairy Tail, that goes back to the time of the first guild master yet has never been written down. Breaking it means dire consequences, whether you're found out or not. Because sooner or later, it will come back to sting you.

The first date.

The girl must be picked up inside the guild. She might say it's good luck, because it might be. The strategy has never failed yet. It must be inside the guild, not outside. That is very important.

That's the first test, and then she goes outside. But the boyfriend will be called back, by whom it varies. Sometimes it's Mira. She'll call out, sweet as sugar, that she has something to ask him. He'll come up to her, unsuspecting, and suddenly, she'll live up to her title, wielding a cake knife much too close to his face, and a few threats of what she might do with it, if the need comes.

And then she's all rainbows and sunshine and 'Oh, you two make such a cute couple!' And he'll back away, very, _very_ slowly, because she's whether she's in Demon or Fangirl mode, Mira is still terrifying.

Sometimes it's Erza. And he'll start inwardly panicking because _she's just plain scary, _while simultaneously trying to straighten up under her glare_. _And then, suddenly there's the biggest sword he's ever seen, and it's by his neck, and she's wearing the most intimidating armor she owns. If what Mira says is scary, then Erza's threats are terrifying. She promises death in all sorts of painful ways, and then she's back to normal, or as normal as anyone ever is in that guild.

She'll suggest that he buy her cake when they're out for dinner, before taking a slice for herself from Mira.

Then, the sisters.

Cana, completely sober, will point an empty bottle at him, and lean forward. With a glare worthy of the cruelest monster, she'll cut off any arguments with a 'don't even think about it,' or 'don't you dare.' She punctuates her point by bringing the bottle crashing down on the table. The message couldn't be clearer.

Juvia, though not always sociable, is always there to put in her say. She's never been the best with feelings, but she takes love _very seriously._ Her aura is darker than the sky on her bad days, and he'll swear there are clouds looming behind her. What she says will not be repeated here.

It may cause nightmares.

Even the smallest are intimidating. Levy and Wendy tend to act as a pair, at first completely innocent looking. They walk up, two tiny bluenettes, but if he hasn't learned not to let his guard down yet than he's one of the duller ones. The air pressure will suddenly drop and the two girls will whisper promises that he'd rather they didn't keep.

The brothers come afterwards.

Fairy Tail is full of the overprotective variety, each and every one of them famous for their destructive tendencies. Natsu and Gray will put trivial matters aside to make sure it is clear that cheating is not an option. A flaming fist or one covered in ice may or may not come very close to breaking his nose. It won't actually hit, of course, but it will be very close. Any thoughts he may have been thinking will be shoved to the back of his mind, replaced by fear. Natsu and Gray tend to do that to people.

Gajeel will be a silent hulking statue that even without words makes him want to hide. He doesn't show it often, but he cares for his guild mates as much, if not more, than the next member. He just has a strange way of showing it. Then again, the same thing can be said for most of the guild.

Pantherlily, though a cat, usually partakes in these events. With his strict military upbringing, he is no-nonsense. Looking the boy up and down, he will either nod in gruff approval or shake his head in dismay. Either way, promptly afterwards, he's in battle form, wielding his Musica Sword in the prospective date's face.

The Master plays the role of the father. No one knows what he says to the date when he motions him over. It is rumored to be different every time, but no one can say for sure. Only that by the time the Master leans back, the date is white and pale and shaking as he walks out the doors.

Outside, he'll look at his date and wonder just how the sweet girl survives in that hell-house. But she'll just look up at him and smile and ask him how he liked her family. And he'll probably lie and say they were wonderful, but there sure are a lot of them. If he comes back again, he is deemed relatively acceptable.

That doesn't stop the guild mates from walking the girl to the next meeting place, and the one after that. If it's a girl going with her she'll give a sweet smile when the boyfriend is quaking in his boots, as if she hadn't threatened to kill him not so long ago. A boy might give a 'friendly' punch to the arm, or a fist bump.

They're not judgmental or anything. Not in the slightest. They do it to everyone, even if both halves of the couple are in their guild. In fact, it's almost worse if they are.

First of all, they see it coming.

Second? There's no holding back.

This is one of the oldest and most sacred traditions in Fairy Tail, yet it has never been written down. It's never needed to.

Because Fairy Tail is family.

And it's just what families do.

* * *

**How was it? Let me know if you want.**

**-Star**


End file.
